The present invention comprises a new Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LABZ0007’.
‘LABZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has deep purple flowers and large, violet bracts, medium green foliage with very little greyish hue, small sized plant with a relatively upright plant habit, is early to flower and long flowering.
‘LABZ0007’ originated from a pollination made in 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘G6114-1’, with a lilac flower, strong habit, and starting to flower 3 weeks later when compared to ‘LABZ0007’.
The male parent of ‘LABZ0007’ is the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘N2966-51’ with a purple flower, erect habit that is better winter hardy compared to ‘LABZ0007’.
The resultant seed was sown in January 2011 and grown outdoors in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘LABZ0007’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on Jul. 3, 2011 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LABZ0007’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.